Confession Rehearsal
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Fic Karmanami yang terinspirasi dari PV Confession Rehearsal. / "Itu tadi cuma err latihan aja." / "Oh, aku pasti mendukungmu kok!" / "Aku bohong. Aku menyukaimu." /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?


Terinspirasi dari Confession Rehearsal nya Honeyworks

Possible OOC. Karma's POV

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

"Aku suka padamu."

Mata Okuda langsung melebar, rona tipis terlihat di kedua pipi nya, mulutnya membuka dan menutup tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"A-apa- Karma-kun?"

Aku memperhatikan setiap reaksinya dengan seksama, dan diam-diam mencatatnya di otakku. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat bingung.

Tentu saja, reaksi ini sudah kuduga.

"Ahahahaha! Okuda-san kena! Kaget?"

Setelah puas melihat reaksinya aku langsung melepaskan tawa. Wajah Okuda terlihat semakin bingung, aku mengelus kepalanya, setengah mengacak-acak.

"Maaf ya, Okuda-san. Tadi aku cuma— errr, latihan aja."

"Ehh? L-latihan?"

"Iya, latihan menyatakan perasaan ahaha."

Aku tertawa santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celanaku. Aku lihat dia menghembuskan napas.

Jadi dia lega karena aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menyatakan perasaan?

"Karma-kun kamu bikin kaget aja!" Dia memukul lenganku pelan, aku terkekeh. "Jadi Karma-kun lagi suka sama seseorang?"

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya.

"I-iya gitu deh," Aku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku, gugup.

"Oooh!" Dia mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan semangat, "Um, kalau boleh tau.. siapa?"

Aku tertegun kedua kali.

Siapa yang kusuka? Ya jawabannya sudah jelas—

—Okuda Manami.

Alasan latihan tadi cuma alasan palsu yang kupakai untuk menutupi kenyataan kalau aku belum siap untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

Pandangan beralih ke sekeliling sampai tidak sengaja melihat sosok berambut pirang yang sedang mengobrol di dekat pintu.

"Uhh N-nakamura?"

Oke, jawabanku pasti terdengar meragukan—

Memang bohong sih.

"Nakamura-san?"

Sebelum aku mengangguk dengan agak ragu, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh darinya. Entah apa ini perasaanku saja atau dia memang—

—Mendadak jadi muram.

Tunggu, apa artinya itu? Apa dia kecewa? Cemburu? Shush, Karma, jangan berharap terlalu jauh. Bisa saja Okuda hanya berpikir atau mungkin teringat sesuatu.

Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum lagi, "O-oh, Kalau begitu aku akan mendukungmu Karma-kun!"

Tolong jelaskan saja arti ekspresimu tadi, sebelum itu terus-terusan mengahntui pikiranku.

"Kau mau mendukungku? Bagaimana kalau menemaniku latihan lagi kapan-kapan?"

Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Aku tidak keberatan kok. Ah itu Koro-sensei, ayo masuk kelas, Karma-kun!"

Okuda langsung lari menuju kelas, meninggalkanku yang masih bingung dan penasaran.

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik kursi meja belajarku ke dekat jendela dan mulai merenung disitu. Kelihatan seperti orang galau memang, karena faktanya benar galau.

Salahku juga sih ya.. Kenapa memanggilnya keluar, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan, lalu malah bilang itu cuma latihan?

Maaf untung hal seperti ini aku memang pengecut. Aku bisa dengan gampangnya menghajar orang yang tidak kusukai, menusuk Koro-sensei, atau menjahili orang lain, tapi untuk hal ini aku tidak bisa diharapkan.

Aku janji akan mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan lebih baik, tanpa kebohongan. Egois, aku tau, paling tidak biarkan aku latihan beberapa kali lagi untuk memantapkan hati.

Suatu hari aku akan menyatakannya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Karena tekanan yang timbul dari dalam diriku, aku menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

.

Jadi selama seminggu ini aku dan Okuda-san selalu duduk bersama di bawah pohon sepulang sekolah untuk uhh yaa latihan, mungkin.

Dan selama seminggu ini juga setiap kali ada Nakamura, Okuda selalu alasan untuk pergi, jangan kira aku tidak sadar kalau itu disengaja.

Tapi di sisi lain entah kenapa sikapnya itu malah memberiku harapan.

Apa itu artinya lampu hijau?

Setelah satu latihan lagi, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku, tapi tolong hanya satu kali lagi—

—Sebelum tiba saatnya aku menyatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Yang pasti, bisakah aku melakukannya? Harus bisa. Kau selalu mendukungku, membantuku, itu terasa sangat salah! Karena Okuda mendukungku untuk bersama orang lain sementara yang aku sukai adalah dirinya.

Aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Ramalan bintang di tv mengatakan hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan bagi para Capricorn. Aku mengecek diriku lagi di depan cermin.

Rambut, oke. Penampilan, oke. Kepercayaan diri, penuh.

Hanya memeriksa dulu untuk memastikan semuanya sip sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya disana aku sudah berpapasan dengan Okuda di depan loker sepatu, aku menelan ludah.

"Ahh, selamat pagi, Karma-kun." Sapanya sambil tersenyum, "Semangat ya hari ini aku pasti dukung kok. Ah aku dulua—"

Sebelum dia sempat pergi aku langsung menarik tangannya. Detak jantungku bertambah cepat, aku gugup. Anak-anak kelas 3-E lain memandangi kami, tapi aku harus menyatakannya sekarang.

"Sebelum kau pergi aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu," Pandanganku lurus ke arah iris violetnya, "Aku menyukaimu."

Aku bisa mendengar mereka terkesiap, begitu pula dengan Okuda. Wajahnya mulai kelihatan bingung dan memerah lagi.

"K-Karma-kun bagaimana kalau dilihat Nakamura-san disini dia bisa saja salah pah—"

"Aku bohong."

"Eh?"

Genggaman tanganku erat di tangannya, tidak sekalipun pandanganku beralih dari matanya. Anak-anak lain sedang bersorak-sorak dan aku yakin ada yang mengambil gambar, tapi itu urusan nanti.

Yang penting sekarang ada di depanku.

"Aku bohong soal latihan, soal Nakamura, dan yang lainnya. Kaulah yang aku suka." Kataku, benar-benar klise. "Maaf, aku pengecut pakai alasan latihan segala tapi akhirnya aku bisa juga menyatakannya padamu jadi—

—Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Okuda terbelalak, wajahnya semakin merah. Dia memainkan ujung rok nya dengan gugup, sedangkan aku menunggu jawaban dengan cemas.

"A-aku juga punya perasaan yang sama."

Aku menghela napas lega mendnegar jawabannya dan langsung memeluknya. Peduli amat dengan sorakan-sorakan dan bunyi kamera.

Aku terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku.

Kuharap kau juga bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sudut sebelah sana aku bisa melihat seekor makhluk kuning bertentakel sedang mencorat-coret di sebuah buku sebelum melesat pergi entah kemana.

END

* * *

Ini fic selingan aja, karena gatau bakal apdet Rumor kelas 3-E nya kapan uvu;;

K13 banyak tugas sih yha 8'))

Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada


End file.
